He likes me back
by kfantastique
Summary: "I already told you I'm fine!" Nico shouted. "Why do you care so much anyway?" Will felt his face fall in dismay. "I… I'm your friend, Nico. I care what happens to you. I'd never forgive myself if you melted into shadows and I could've done something to prevent it."


"I told you not to follow me!" Nico growled.

Will started and looked around spotting the son of Hades in the shadows. He'd almost walked right past him in the darkened entrance to the sword fighting arena. "Nico, look. I'm sorry I yelled at you but I need to make sure you're ok! I know you were mad but it really is too soon for you do be doing shadow magic." Will folded his arms and raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I already told you I'm fine!" Nico shouted. "Why do you care so damn much anyway?"

Will felt his face fall in dismay. "I… I'm your friend, Nico. I care what happens to you. I'd never forgive myself if you melted into shadows and I could've done something to prevent it."

Nico looked surprised for a moment before his face hardened again. "I'm not stupid, Solace! I can take care of myself."

Will got angry again and clenched his fists by his side, "Then quit summoning the darkness until you pass out from exhaustion! It's not good for you!"

"I didn't pass out!" Nico glowered petulantly.

"You could barely stand!" Will countered. "And it was just a joke, Nico. I know Travis and Connor are idiots, but they didn't mean any harm by it."

Nico laughed darkly. "Oh, it was just a joke? My life is joke? The way I am is a joke?!" he was practically shaking with rage now.

Will shuffled backwards in trepidation. He contemplated what that meant for half a second before he made an impulsive decision. "Nico, I, of all people, know it's not a joke," he murmured quietly as he stared hard into Nico's eyes willing him to understand. "There's nothing funny about being this way."

Nico's expression didn't change; his posture was still rigid with anger; nothing gave away to Will what was going to happen next. Nico lunged forward and grabbed the front of Will's shirt, pushing his back roughly against the wall behind him. Will had just enough time to think maybe he should feel afraid before Nico crashed their lips together.

Will was frozen in shock. He had suspected, of course, that Nico might like him after their three days together in the infirmary. But Will hadn't allowed himself any hope at all of anything happening between them. Nico was always so guarded that Will hadn't even been sure if Nico could admit to himself that he liked anyone, much less another guy (even if that guy had been dropping hints for a week that he liked Nico back). All this passed through Will's mind in an instant. And as he thought this, he could see Nico's face, so close to his own. His eyes were screwed shut, his cheeks were bright red, and a single tear flowed down the left side of his face.

Will immediately melted into their kiss. This poor kid was so alone and he put up such a tough façade but all he wanted was someone to accept him. Will became determined, in that moment, to be the one that made Nico feel accepted; to help him in any way he could. He gently placed his hands on Nico's hips and responded with his lips. Nico tensed for a moment and then seemed to realize this was what he had aimed for. He let go of Will's shirt and moved his hands up his chest, past his neck, and into his shaggy hair. Will enjoyed that immensely and tugged Nico forward until their chests and hips touched. He wrapped his left arm around Nico's waist and moved his right hand up Nico's back. Nico shivered and ghosted his tongue across Will's bottom lip.

Will grunted softly and parted his lips in response. Nico hesitated briefly but then gently pushed forward into Will's mouth causing Will to react immediately and intertwine their tongues. A switch seemed to flip in Nico; his hands fisted in Will's hair, his body crushed Will's against the wall behind him, and he tilted his head to his right while wildly deepened their kiss. Their teeth clashed together as Will enthusiastically reciprocated.

Will was having a hard time putting together any coherent thoughts. Mostly, he was just feeling: elation, relief, anticipation, and something that he suspected in the back of his mind was lust. He could acutely feel every inch of Nico's body pressed against his and he reveled in the feeling of Nico's tongue in his mouth.

They remained glued together for what seemed like hours but was probably closer to ten minutes. They found a rhythm, their mouths moving in sync; giving and taking, sucking and relinquishing. Will's heart was erratically beating a salsa inside his chest. And he hadn't realized his hips had started to mimic it until Nico suddenly pulled away leaving Will panting and aching for more. Nico's face was flushed and looked, of all things, confused.

"Sleep." Nico gasped out raggedly, "I need… sleep." He turned on his heel and sped away into the night.

Will cracked a huge smile and slid down the wall to sit, his muscles feeling like jelly. He laughed aloud and thought, _He likes me back._


End file.
